The Pain of Rejection
by kisshuismylife
Summary: AU. Kisshu is tired of constant harassment at school. What happens when he snaps? Based off the song 'Hero' by Superchick.


**The Pain of Rejection**

_No one talks to him, he sits all alone._

Kisshu sighed. Another day of school. Another day of rejection from everyone, including Ichigo, the girl who was everything he wanted- and everything he couldn't have.

He had thought about suicide more times than he could count, but still kept it to himself. His parents were gone now; they had died a long time ago, and he had been raised by his older brother. His brother wouldn't understand; Pai was a scientist, and he based everything on logic rather than emotions.

Kisshu got up, looking at his uniform- and snapped. _I'm tired of this. They hurt me on a daily basis; now I'M going to hurt THEM, _he thought bitterly. After getting ready, he went quietly to the closet, and took out the gun his brother kept there. He loaded it, and quietly slipped it into his bag. Then he left the house.

As he walked to school, his mind was blank for once. He wasn't thinking about the rejections, the teasing, or being harassed. He wasn't thinking about anything.

He walked through the school doors a while later, noticing with satisfaction that the schoolyard was filled with kids. Suddenly someone noticed him, and called out, "Hey Grasshead! Whaddya think of your new nickname?"

Kisshu reached into his bag, and pulled out the gun, then held it up. "THIS is what I think," he said, amazed at how calm he was.

The entryway was silent a minute- and then the screaming began, as kids began to run away. All except for one.

Ichigo was just as scared as the others; Kisshu was scary now. But she could see that he was also in pain. She had rejected him as much as the others, but now she saw it was the wrong thing to do, and that she had only done it to fit in, while she could have been there for Kisshu. _I really hope it's not too late… _she thought as she slowly approached Kisshu.

Even when Kisshu whipped around to face her, she remained calm, even though her instincts told her to run. "Kisshu, you need to calm down," she said calmly and gently.

"WHY!?" Kisshu screamed.

"We've made a grave mistake in hurting you so much, all of us at this school," Ichigo said. She had almost reached him. "I realize that I shouldn't have been so mean, and that regardless of whether or not I lost my friends, I should have been there for you." She had reached him; was standing directly in front of him, despite the fact he hadn't lowered the gun. She reached out, and gently took the gun out of Kisshu's shaking hands. She put it down, and straightened, then reached out again, this time putting her hand gently on Kisshu's cheek. He looked at her, his eyes haunted.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry," Ichigo said softly, as she gently pulled him into her arms, hugging him. Though he didn't hug back, she felt him bury his face in her shoulder, and his tears soaking into her shirt.

Suddenly they heard sirens, and the front doors burst open. A few police officers ran in, and Ichigo looked up. They hesitantly approached her and Kisshu, and the leader said, "We got a call saying one of the boys had a gun. What happened?"

"Kisshu's been harassed a lot," Ichigo said. "He just snapped. I calmed him down. The gun's next to my foot. I want to help Kisshu, Officer. I don't want you to take him away. It'll just make things worse."

The officer sighed. "What's your suggestion?" he asked.

"Kisshu, can we call your parents? I think they should be the ones to get you help for getting over all the harassment," Ichigo said gently.

"I don't have parents, I was raised by my older brother," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked thoughtful, then said, "My parents are looking to adopt another kid, would you be willing to live with me if we convince them that they're going to be your best hope?"

"You'll help me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. She turned back to the police officer, and said, "I think it would be a better idea to have my parents help him. My mom is a therapist, and my dad's a doctor. Will you help us with this? Kisshu needs help."

The officer sighed. "What's your mom's number?" he asked.

Ichigo took a cell phone out of her pocket, and said, "Use this, her number's in my contacts."

The officer took her cell phone, and went through her contacts, then pressed Send. "What's your last name?" he asked.

"Momomiya," Ichigo replied.

The officer nodded, then said, "No, this isn't Ichigo. This is Officer Tsuni of the Tokyo Police Department. No, she's not in trouble, she just stopped one of the kids from starting a shooting. I would like you to come here, we've got something to discuss. When? Okay, thanks." Then he hung up, and handed the phone back to Ichigo. "She'll be here soon, let's wait outside," he said.

Ichigo nodded, and gently let Kisshu go, then took his hand. "Come on, let's work this out," she said softly. Kisshu just nodded mutely, and let her pull him outside. She pulled him over to a bench, and sat down with him.

Ten minutes later, a car pulled up, and Sakura got out. Kisshu had fallen asleep on Ichigo's shoulder, so Sakura was quiet as she said, "What happened?"

"Kisshu was sick of all of our rejections and harassment," Ichigo said. "I think something caused him to snap today, and he brought a gun to school. I was able to calm him down and take the gun away, and then the police came. Kisshu needs help, Mom. And he doesn't have parents; he's living with his older brother."

"You were rejecting him too?" Sakura asked. "What's your excuse? Didn't I tell you five million times what that does to people?"

"I have no excuse," Ichigo said sadly. "I want to make this up to Kisshu in any way I can."

Sakura sighed. "If you want us to adopt him, we have to ask his older brother," she said. "I agree, he needs help, but we can't do anything without his brother's approval."

"I understand that," Ichigo said. "Should I wake him up so we can call his brother?"

"Good idea," Sakura said. "Just be gentle, k?"

Ichigo nodded, then gently put a hand on Kisshu's cheek. "Kisshu, wake up," she said softly. She shook him gently, and he opened his eyes. "Kisshu, my mom is willing to adopt you, but we need to ask your brother first, k?" she said gently.

"My brother won't really mind, but fine," Kisshu said. He took his cell phone out of his pocket, and looked through his contacts, then found Pai's number. "Who's talking to him?" Kisshu asked.

"I will," Sakura said, and took the phone, pressing Send. A minute later, she said, "This is Momomiya Sakura, I'm a therapist. I need to talk to you about your younger brother, Kisshu. Can you come to his school? Okay, good. See you soon." She hung up, and said, "Fifteen minutes."

The officers nodded. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, another car pulled up, and Pai got out. He ran over, and asked worriedly, "What happened, Kisshu?"

"I got sick of being harassed and stole your gun," Kisshu said.

Pai's eyes widened. Sakura stepped in, and said, "I wanted to ask if you have a problem with me and my family adopting Kisshu. My daughter suggested that since I'm a therapist, and my husband is a doctor, we'd be the best people to help Kisshu. We've been looking to adopt anyways. I think this is a better solution for helping Kisshu. Are you okay with that?"

Pai sighed. "I'm fine with it, but I want you to take good care of him," he said. "He's been through a lot, and I want him to be happy."

"I promise I'll take good care of him, and I'm sure Ichigo and my husband will as well," Sakura said. "Do you have things that you need to get for him?"

"I'll start packing his clothes," Pai said. "Can I bring his stuff to your place?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Do you want Kisshu to come with you, or go home with us?"

"I think it's better for him to go home with you," Pai said. "What's your address?"

"253 Ayame Street," Sakura said. "Do you need directions?"

"No, I've got a GPS," Pai said. "I'll go get his things, and I'll be by later."

"Thanks," Sakura said. Pai nodded and left. Sakura turned to the officers, and said, "I'll handle things from here, but I want you to inform the principal that he needs to get the harassment under control at his school. I'll come by too, but I think it'll stick better if you tell him as well. I'm sure you don't want a repeat if the students start harassing someone else."

"We'll go do that," the officer said. "I'll have the principal contact you as well, since I have a feeling he'll want to get the other students in order before letting Kisshu come back."

"Please inform him that I'll stay with Kisshu while he's out of school," Ichigo said.

"Will do," the officer said. He nodded to the others, and they went back into the school.

Sakura looked at Ichigo and Kisshu, and said, "Let's go home."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Come on Kisshu."

Kisshu followed her to the car, and they both got in the backseat. Sakura started the car as they put their seatbelts on, and drove them home.

Kisshu fell asleep on Ichigo's shoulder again, and Ichigo gently woke him up when they got home. "I'd better clean out the spare bedroom," Sakura said. "Why don't you give Kisshu the tour, Ichigo?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. Sakura went upstairs to clean as Ichigo and Kisshu took their shoes off. Ichigo started showing Kisshu around the house, and ended with her room.

"This is pink," Kisshu said, looking around as they sat down on Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo giggled. "I like pink," she said. "Your room is green."

"I like green," Kisshu said. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything you've done today," Kisshu said.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry for what I did, though. My mom's right, she really did teach me better, but I ignored her, and I'm afraid you paid the price."

"Everyone was like that, and I bet most of them don't have parents who teach them that," Kisshu said.

"You're probably right, but I'm still sorry," Ichigo said. "I'm glad I could calm you down today, though."

"I'm glad too," Kisshu said softly. "Can we be friends now?"

"We already are," Ichigo said with a smile.

And with those three words, Kisshu's life got a whole lot better.

**Not my usual thing, and I don't normally do AU, but I watched a video of 'Hero' by Superchick, and decided to write this. Please review!**


End file.
